


Jason's Gift

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babylon 5 Love month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Jason understands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Babylon 5 Love Month

Jason Ironheart had seen the ‘sleeper’ inside Talia’s mind, had known exactly what it was. But he’d made a choice. He left it alone. He chose instead to give her a gift, a small gift that let her know he still loved her without letting the other know he saw it. 

When he became – what he became, none of those things mattered anymore and at the same time, he understood how much they did matter. 

As a being of pure light, he knew how much a touch meant, a kind word to a single being. He hoped she remembered him.


End file.
